


Avengers: Universe Prime Canon

by dragonnan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fandom Assembles, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Meta, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Taking Back the MCU, Universe Prime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: Welcome to Universe Prime!Here you’ll find a world much the same as the MCU we’ve always known and loved, save for a few, crucial, differences. Here, there was never a Civil War. There was never a broken team, broken trust, nor waste of life. Instead, you’ll find a universe where things went just a little bit differently.Use the canon of Universe Prime as your jumping off point to create whole new adventures!  Create fanfic, art, and new canon to fill this collection with a corner of Marvel driven PURELY by the love of this fandom!





	1. Universe Prime Essencial Meta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe divergences across the MCU as well as other universe rules.

**Captain America: Civil War:**

First Divergence: In the Prime Universe, there was disagreement between the Avengers but it never devolved into a full war. Tony and Steve were able to overcome their fight and forge a path that involved give and take on both sides. The Accords were reworked because the Avengers, along with the Wakandan government, were able to write a proposal that was acceptable enough on all sides.

**Spider-Man: Homecoming:**

Second Divergence: Tony still presents Peter with his first Stark Spiderman suit. However, it is not after the team war in Germany.

**Avengers: Infinity War:**

Third Divergence: Very minor differences with MAJOR repercussions. Because Steve and Tony aren’t fighting, there is a solid partnership among the team. They’ve worked together from the start to handle this threat and to prepare for what’s coming.  
a) The solid team means everyone at full capacity: Vision is saved though Thanos still gets the Mind stone before it can be destroyed.  
b) Carol Danvers arrives on Earth to aid in the battle. She was contacted by Fury when the invasion began and Tony and Stephen Strange were both taken from the planet.

**Ant-Man and the Wasp:**

Forth Divergence: Minor scene yet Major impact; Because the dusting was temporary, twenty minutes at most, they bring Scott back on schedule.

**Avengers: Endgame:**

Fifth Divergence: There is no 5 years into the future because there is no need. Thanos was defeated during Infinity Wars because the team wasn’t also fighting itself. Because Vision wasn’t killed, he is instrumental, along with Carol Danvers, in defeating the dark forces the first time around. Meanwhile, with the added help, Wanda is able to guard Vision while the Mind stone is removed. She immediately takes it to a safe location for destruction. However, it goes no better than it had in the Russo Universe as Thanos simply restores it with the Time stone. Thanos manages to carry out his threat - killing half of all life - but not until after Nebula fatally injures him with Gamora's blade through his skull; which Thanos had kept on his belt. Tony uses the stones to restore life, but loses his arm to the immense power surge. Afterwards, Nebula willingly gives her life, trading it to the Soul stone, in order to bring back Gamora.

**HOW TIME WORKS IN VARIOUS UNIVERSES:**

  * The Russo Universe is 5 years ahead of Universe Prime. The Snap still affected Universe Prime because shockwaves not only ripple across the universe laterally, but also across time.
  * Traveling in time can be massively damaging to the psyche. The longer one spends in either the past or the future, the more damage they do to their mind and bodies.
  * Any change in the past, no matter how small, will create divergent timelines.
  * Removing Infinity Stones from the timeline will not simply disrupt time but fracture it. Restoring them at the moment of their removal will mend rifts, but there is still damage done as it weakens the walls of reality.



**INFINITY STONES:**

  * They cannot be destroyed without massive consequences to space time. It's just as well Thanos restored the stone Wanda destroyed as it could have torn a hole in reality.
  * After life is restored in Universe Prime, Stephen Strange takes the stones to various places across the multiverse that only he knows about. He is able to hide them where no mortal could ever access them again and surrounds them with incantations only he can break.




	2. After the Snap Meta

 

Nothing will ever be the same, after Thanos.  Even reversing his genocide wasn’t enough to prevent the loss of millions of lives around the globe and beyond.  Though the dusted were returned within minutes of their loss, the damage was done.  There were planes that crashed during that critical moment when either pilots or air tower controllers were wiped from existence.  Doctors vanished mid-surgery, rescuers by the scores vanished before they could save victims.  Empty vehicles of all sorts were sent careening into buildings or people.  Two nuclear plants, one in Korea and the other in California, went critical.  There were thousands of fires.  Even after the dusted were restored; for many, it was only to return to a world horribly altered; many with loved ones dead.  

The global economy plummeted.      

And yet, even out of this horror, there was hope.  A whole new, unprecedented, accord was created amongst the leaders of the world.  Debts were wiped clean.  Embargoes were lifted.  New trade agreements were put into place.  Neighbors helping neighbors.  Yeah, it had bugs, of course it did.  But it offered the chance for something better.  Would it last?  Who can say?  The chances were slim, once everything started to stabilize.  But so long as they had that chance to stabilize... maybe it would be enough.     

Speaking of Accords, there was a change made, as well, to another one.  The Sokovia Accords were effectively overturned.  Turned out the world needed the Avengers more than it had realized; and tying the hands of the people who had given everything to save it was too high a price to pay.  

And so life moved on.

It wouldn’t be easy, but then, when is life ever easy?  But they could handle it.  After all, they had faced down the greatest threat, to existence, that had ever been conceived.  And while they’d been bloodied, they hadn’t been broken.  And they were going to be ready for the next threat to come and the next one, after that.  They would take them all on in just the same way as they’d taken on Thanos, and won.   

Together. 


	3. Character Meta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are in-progress. They will be updated as new character information develops.

**Tony Stark:**

He is plagued by nightmares born from the repercussions of the alternate events that ripple through the multiverse.  On the other hand, he is very much alive and learning to cope with the loss of a limb.  On the up side he can road test advancements in cybernetic prosthetics that hardwire directly to nerves providing, not only, lightning fast reflex response, but also a sense of touch.  The gauntlet left other damage as well, however - scars inside and out.  Brain damage was inevitable, really.  While memory and self are still intact; reflexes and equilibrium took a hit.  The surge of power also affected his heart - leading to, oh irony, a permanent pace maker installed in his chest.  Similar in design to his old arc reactor; with one, significant, difference.  This reactor will never power a suit.  Iron Man has, effectively, been retired.  Besides, maybe it’s time for some new blood to take over for a while - let the old man rest a little - put up his feet and sip champagne.  And... well... just maybe keep one suit in retainer... just in case his kid needs him...  

 **Steve Rogers:**  

He may still have all of the appearance and strength of a young man, but the Universal war has left him feeling like an 80 year old man.  Perhaps it’s finally time to pass on his iconic role to the next hero?  But, never fear!  He isn’t going anywhere.  He still has a lot to teach the next group of Avengers.

**Natasha and Clint:**

Natasha is still on her hero's journey to find absolution for her past; a journey that will take her through dangers and heartbreak but, eventually, will provide the purpose she's sought for so long. She has a particular heart for at-risk children and young adults and has become a terror to those in the slave trade. However, since stepping away from the Avengers, she is often found yearning for the only family she has ever claimed. Will she find her way back to them? Or is her purpose leading her in a different direction? And who is this young woman skulking in her shadow? Narrow and hungry and, yet, the softness of baby fat still cling to her cheeks. Her family gone and with nobody left to care for this child, Natasha soon finds herself with a new traveling companion; a young girl named Kamala Khan.

Not much has been seen of Natasha since the War ended.  Clint is one of the few people she remains in contact with.  He assures anyone who asks that she’s okay and is “working through some shit”.  But that reassurance doesn’t erase the concern in his eyes.  And, the day he packs a bag and leans down to kiss Laura on the cheek, she doesn’t question it.  She simply kisses him back and gives him a single instruction.  “Bring her home.” 

 **Thor Odinson:**  

Thor has never been impressed by the opulence and wealth of Asgard.  The riches and pageantry of his upbringing have long since paled alongside the honesty and strength of his people.  Rebuilding that which was lost is not about palaces and treasure - but of gathering the scattered members of his realm together again.  But, more than that, it means doing the same for the people of Earth - still reeling from the catastrophic impact of Thanos’s reign of terror on the planet.  Those lost to the Snap may have returned but there was still a massive loss of life.  There are people with no home - no family - and all they have ever known ripped from them; their foundations crumbled.  But they, too, are offered a sanctuary among a decimated people.  Alongside T’Challa, Thor is there to offer them a chance at healing; a chance at purpose, where the lost will find a new home.

**Bruce Banner:**

He hasn’t been able to bring out the Hulk since the last great battle.  He finds himself oddly bereft; missing the side to himself that preferred fists over formulae.  He isn’t certain if maybe he just needs some counseling - though he regretted it the instant he brought it up to Tony.  Not that Tony was unwilling but the fake snores were a little much.  Well, anyhow, he’s trying.  Meanwhile he and Tony have been developing a STEM facility based in downtown Manhattan.  They’ve already recruited a number of allies to come onboard as instructors, when their other duties permit, including; Stephen Strange, Shuri, Vision, and Hank, Janet, and Hope Pym.  

**Stephen Strange:**

He is aware of the alternate universe; the repercussions are that Tony's sacrifice sent a shockwave through the multiverse. In most people, it has caused feelings of unease or depression which eventually fade. For those closer to the epicenter; the rest of the Avengers and those who had been near Tony in Endgame; the effects are acute stress and panic as well as persistent anxiety. Those affected most are Peter Parker, Tony Stark, and Stephen Strange. Anyone who had died in the alt universe will have ongoing feelings of anxiety and an overall sense of doom. Some people also feel an odd sense of survivor's guilt; specifically those who are dead or had dusted in the alt universe.

**Loki:**

Loki's fate, currently, is unclear. However, a strangely familiar figure; with no memory of his origins, wanders through the rubble of Xandar. How he arrived on this planet; what his purpose may be; remain locked behind a black wall in his mind. And, yet, there is an aching pull towards.... something. The memory of bold laughter; and the sense that something, someone, is desperately missing. (See the **["Lost Loki" Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Lost_Loki_Challenge)** )

**Vision and Wanda:**

Vision was not killed in Wakanda. Shuri succeeded in removing the Mind stone in time; though it was still lost to Thanos before Wanda could destroy it. Due to all they faced with the terrifying war, Vision and Wanda realize they cannot hide from their roles as protectors. The Earth needs them and they have a purpose that is greater than themselves.

**Pepper Potts:**

Pepper Potts has embraced the life of a hero - one she has vehemently resisted for years. But with Tony benched and maybe through extended exposure (as well as an amazing suit he had created in secret) she finally gives in. And, to her delight and consternation, discovers how much she loves this.

**Nebula:**

Nebula lost her life in a final act of love - trading herself to the Soul Stone to restore Gamora's life and to reverse the horror of their "father" - claiming her own fate, on her own terms, in the bargain. However, she will never be forgotten, and there are worlds and galaxies that will remember her forever.

**Current, active, full-time Avengers:**

Spiderman, Antman, Wasp, Wanda Maximoff, Vision, War Machine, Falcon  
\- Team leader: War Machine

**Part-time Avengers:**

Rescue (Pepper Potts), Thor, Hawkeye, Winter Soldier, Captain America

**"As-needed" Avengers ("this better be serious!"):**

Doctor Strange, Black Panther, Brunnhilde

**Consultants/ teachers/ leaders:**

Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Thor

Carol Danvers and the Guardians of the Galaxy protect the rest of the universe and only turn up on very rare occasions.


End file.
